Calesdeda Lightweaver
Azeroth's number one bad ass, serving everyone some young millennial realness. Physical Attributes The first thing you would notice is the short stature this sin’dorei has, standing at a mere 5'1". Though in this height is a slim and feminine figure, subtle curves of her everblooming body as it matures even as we speak. In light of her adolescence, her skin is fair with little to no flaws tainting such a complexion. Speaking of, she has a very round face typical of those still growing into the body they will come to be. Her cheeks are still defined, as is her jawline, though they are behind supple flesh that makes everything seem fluid. Upon her frame is set one glittering pit of fel, shrouded by long and lustrous eyelashes to adorn it. This eye is a sheer pool of positivity and a thirst for life in itself. Her golden tresses may fall down to the middle of her thighs, a certain beauty in the ringlety curls that make their way into it. However, she prefers to bind it up into a tight braid that is rarely seen anywhere aside from resting upon her right shoulder. The words that flow from these pink, plump lips are bouncy and cheerful, with no sign of hesitation--unless the girl is found to be in a flustering environment. She has a high pitched voice that is characteristic of young girls of her age range, and everything she says is loaded with a wholehearted energy. The blonde is typically very outgoing, approaching any and all who are near, especially if she sees a part of them that is absolutely worth her inquiry. One of her guiltiest pleasures in life is being able to find something interesting in everyone she meets, which is always sated upon any conversation she has with an individual. Personality The blonde is typically very outgoing, approaching any and all who are near, especially if she sees a part of them that is absolutely worth her inquiry. One of her guiltiest pleasures in life is being able to find something interesting in everyone she meets, which is always sated upon any conversation she has with an individual. With every fiber of her being, Calesdeda cares for others as if they were her own blood. She is likely seen going out of her way to do whatever it takes to get a gloomy expression far away from one's face, perhaps just with her own bright demeanor. If pressed with further curiosity on why she wants only good for others, one may find out that she has not always been shown the same kindness, though it's uncharacteristic of her to share such personal details with the general public. As her "occupation" may let on, this girl, being only a child in comparison to the age-range of her people, she strives to become more knowledgeable of the world around her than her years would let on. Calesdeda has traveled far and wide across the Eastern Kingdoms, hoping that her next voyage in Kalimdor will be just as fruitful in its like. In similarity with her adventurous nature, she values her youthful curiosity. She is often seen running up to random strangers to inquire about whatever seems the most interesting of them. This could range from their garb to the eavesdropping of their conversations, which she is very guilty of doing a large part of the time. Though, she means well and would never have intentions of spilling all the details she may discover through such spying with another, because regardless of her talkative and outgoing nature she is very uptight in the sense that she hates gossip and doesn't hold the information she comes by through it with much high hopes. History Callie was born to a noble family known as House Lightweaver to the well respected Earl Kal'thor Lightweaver and Countess Evelynn Sunrunner, the youngest child of their nuclear family. They lived in Quel'thalas, their land and home tucked away in the mountains where they lived in comfortable solitude from the rest of the region. Evelynn was Calesdeda's idol, and still is to this day, and she would spend nearly all day everyday following the footsteps of her mother in hopes to grow up to be just like her one day: a wonderfully gifted priestess and a strong matriarch of a successful family. This went on for years into her early childhood, rarely ever leaving her mother's side unless she was absolutely required to. On a fateful day--one that would change her life forever--Callie was in her family's library with her mother, playing with her favorite doll whilst Evelynn studiously tended to her work. They were, however, unbeknownst to the fact that while they lounged comfortably in their home as they did most days that an assassin was lurking down the corridor waiting to attack the Lady Sunrunner. Calesdeda was caught in the crossfire between this nameless assassin and her mother, the same dagger used to slay her own mother slicing a horrific wound on the right side of her face and damaging her eye to a point beyond repair. The time that would follow proved difficult for the entire Lightweaver family, even moreso for Callie who had lost her best friend. Kal'thor, her father, grew to a point where he could barely look at his daughters without being reminded of Evelynn. It was because of this that he made the decision to send Calesdeda and her sister, Anathesia, off to a private academy for noble women (often referred to as "fancy schmancy lady school" by Callie). She felt abandoned by her father, not understanding why he would force her to leave home in a time where she so desperately craved familial attention. It only took a few months for Calesdeda to run away from the academy, leaving her eldest sister behind to fend for herself as the selfish child fled to greener pastures. She would experience many different journeys along the way, adopting the title of an adventurer soon after her entrance into the expanse world of Azeroth, which was quite overwhelming seeing that she came from a sheltered life previously. To this day, Callie has not seen her father since he sent her away so many years ago, and she continues to live on as an adventurer and, most of all, the most bad ass girl anyone will ever meet. Quotes # "I'm Callie, the most bad ass girl you'll ever meet!" -Calesdeda Lightweaver, to everyone she meets Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters